


White Day

by Anime_Batman



Category: Manga - Fandom, anime - Fandom
Genre: Multi, original - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 13:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14955482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_Batman/pseuds/Anime_Batman
Summary: Sasaki Tomokazu lives in Japan and has to endure the a traditional Valentines Day each year as he watches his popular friend receive all the attention from the girls in his school. But this Valentines Day was different as Tomo finds a a box of chocolates on his desk. However this beautiful gift hasn't been signed. He must find this girl and return her affection by White Day.





	White Day

Tokyo is particularly cold as per usual for this time of year but today some how seemed even worse as I leave my house to walk to my school. Perhaps a particularly cold wind was blowing through my street that day, or maybe it was because it was the worse day of the year for me. Valentines Day

You see here in Japan it’s the girl who give chocolate to boys and in my 17 years of living I Sasaki Tomokazu have not received a single one. I’ve never had a girlfriend either. I’ve confessed to plenty of girls but most of them turned me down and some of them thought i was joking and it’s not like I can just present a girl with some perfectly made chocolates to get her to like me, guys in Japan wait till White Day to give return gifts, I’ve never even had that luxury. I know it sounds really whiny but is it that wrong to want someone to care about. Whatever, I’m always slightly in a mood this time of year anyway and that guy certainly doesn’t help.

Mitsunaka Miyu is an old friend and classmate of mine. We’ve know each other since middle school. He’s smart, attractive, athletic, a member of the student council and extremely popular with women. And whenever Valentines Day comes around the girl don’t hesitate to throw chocolates and confessions his way. I meet with him everyday outside the gates and I can see him now that I’m almost to school. Or at least I think it’s him. I can’t really see with the 10 girls all crowding around him handing him gifts. I walk closer and he sees me. He gives me an awkward smile as he accepts the last box of chocolates from a cute girl in another class.  
“Morning” I grumble  
“Morning” He says back clearly slightly overwhelmed by the amount of girls he is surrounded by.  
He manages to shake them off and we both head inside. Only now do I notice the extra bag he has brought with him to carry all his presences.

“Why you in so early? Have you got a council meeting?” I ask as we walk through the halls.

“Yeah, You got basketball training?”

“Yep” I reply as I stretch my arms knowing I won’t be looking forward to it.

“I wish I was still doing a sports club. Exercising keeps me so much warmer in winter”

“You could always join the basketball club again”

“No thank you” he says as he looks the other way. Something about him seems off today.

“Suit yourself” Just as I finish speaking another girl comes up to him handing him a small parcel rapped in a ribbon. Now I see why he’s awkward. He’s told me before that he’s not interested in dating because he wants to focus on his school work so it must be hard for him to quietly reject every girl that comes up to him. And on Valentines Day it must be even worse. It’s a problem I can only dream of having I think to myself as the girl begins to blush.

“Thank you very much” Miyu takes the chocolate with care and waits until she’s left to place it in the bag with the others. I guess his chivalry is another reason why all the girls like him so much. He looks at me.  
“Are you going to practise now?” He asks as he looks at me.

“In a bit” I sigh.  
“Good…I’m sorry to leave you so early this morning but the meeting’s slightly earlier this morning.” He quickens his pace and begins to hurry off caring his bag of goodies. He quickly turns around to say good bye. “I’ll see you later ok”

“See you later” My own friend, abandoning me to go to some stupid student council meeting. Why is it so early today anyway. The cute girls that talk to him today is about the only interaction I’m going to get from any of them. Now I will be completely ignored. I decided I might as well get ready for practise, it might take my mind off the day.

I run the usual early morning drills. I don’t hate basket ball but the only reason I’m any good at all is because I’m tall. At the end of the day I only took it because it was something I used to do with Miyu but now he’s joined the student council. I toss the ball in anger and manage to score from quite far away. Right after I hear a wolf-whistle from behind me. I turn around but it’s just Miyu. He smiles and seems to be in a far better mood. I feel slightly smug knowing that he saw he and celebrate more than I probably should but it makes Miyu laugh so I don’t mind. I throw the ball to him which he catches. He gives scoring ago but it bounces off the ring.

“Ahh, he’s lost his touch” I yell. “Now that he’s a nerd he’s not as athletic as he used to be”

“Your arms are longer than mine”

“What and that makes it unfair” I say laughing

“Yeah”

“Uhh, sure it does”

“Would you get changed already we have have class in a bit” He says now regaining his composer.

“Ok, Will you wait for me outside?” Miya nods and I go and get changed. I’m in a good mood when I come out the changing room and find him leaning against the wall. He notices me and we start walking.

“That was quick” He says

‘So was your council meeting” I reply. You don’t normally have time to come and see me after your meeting”

“Well.. We finished early. I think the president overestimated how much time she needed”

“Does she do that a lot?” I ask as we turn the corner to get to the corridor with our class in it.

“Well…Oughff” Just as we turn the corner a small girls bumps into Miyu’s cheast. She lifts her head up to look at us both. Her face goes bright and she looks almost frantic as she desperately apologises.

“I’m so sorry, I wasn’t looking where I was going”

“It’s ok” I say. “Neither where we”

“Are you alright Hayami-san?” Asks Miyu.

“No, Uhh yes, Mitsunaka senpai! I!…I!”. She’s starting to fog up her glasses from the sheer embarrassment.

“I..I should go” she says as she looks down at the floor to nervous to look us in the eye. We let her through as she walks off. What was that all about? Does Miyu just attract cute girl to him like some kind of magnet? I wonder what his secret could be as we head into the classroom.

Class is already bustling due to the excitement of Valentines day. A few of the girls perk up when they see Miyu and immediately rush up to him. Gossip goes back and forth between the guys as to who has been given more chocolates and who they got it from. I think I get more annoyed with this day by the second. I’m actually lucky Miyu doesn’t talk like that. I look other at his desk which is piled high with confectionery. He sees me and gives me a seemly apologetic smile from behind his pile of treats. I really don’t mean to be jealous he’s never rubbed it in my face or anything but I can’t help but feel slightly sad when I see all these people love him so much. I can’t help my envy. It must be nice to have people you know really care about you.

I head to my desk on the other side of the classroom and I notice something different. On my desk is a box. A rectangular red box with a white ribbon careful tied around it. I sit at my desk looking at it. It’s place perfectly in the centre and the ribbon is beautifully tied. A small label is placed neatly on top.

“Happy Valentine”

It’s written in english with incredibly neat handwriting. I wonder who wrote this? I turn it over but there’s nothing else on the label. I gently pull one string on the ribbon and it comes undone.

“What that?”

I look up and see Miyu standing over me.

“I don’t know” I say as I lift up the lid. Inside it a perfect arrangement of small chocolates. wrapped in red tissues paper they all sit equally next to each other. Every single one of them is flawless. Perfect spheres of delicious dark chocolate, small roses of milk chocolate speckles with petals and beautiful heart shaped pieces sprinkled with sugar. Not a single one looks like the other, all seem unique yet uniformed. Each a tiny piece of art in a museum. The smell reaches my nose and makes my mouth water. I feel like I’m standing a kitchen where someone’s melting candy bars.

Suddenly I feel someone pinching my cheek. I slowly turn my attention to Miyu who’s kneeling next to me me smiling.

“Do you know who there’re from?” he asks

“ No” I said. “There’s nothing on the label.”

“hmm” Miyu lets out a slight sound of surprise. He gets up and starts heading back to his desk.

“Hey Miyu!”

“Yeah?” He says surprised as he turns around.

“I need you to help me find out who these are from?”

“W-Why?” Says Miyu

I look him in the eye and reply. “Because I think I might be in love with them”

 

“….WHAT?!!!”


End file.
